


The One Where Reunion Doesn't Go As Expected

by colourscat



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Angst-ish?, Fluff, M/M, dont read it its trash, just a random thing i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi is back, but there are still some trust issues. Just a small post-reunion fic cause im trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Reunion Doesn't Go As Expected

**Author's Note:**

> this is just trash, but enjoy. Theyre both ooc probs. This is Nezumi-centric.  
> Also its not beta'd and i wrote this at 3 am so good luck.

Nezumi has been back for about a week, and it wasn't what he expected it to be like. 

It's not like he thought Shion would receive him with a kiss on the lips and a 'welcome home', but that doesn't mean he expected a slap either; not that he didn't deserve it. 

Still, after all the screaming and yelling had passed, Shion did hug him and welcomed him home, and he was grateful. But he couldn't shake the feeling of awkwardness, he knew they were both tiptoeing around each other, avoiding physical contact and keeping their conversation to the weather; and he hated it.

He wanted to touch shion, he wanted to worship his body and whisper sonnets to his ears. He wanted them to flirt and argue as they used to, he wanted to tell shion how much he missed him, how glad he was to be home. 

He knew he didn't deserve him, after all the shit he made Shion go through, he was surprised the boy didn't hate him; but that didn't stop Nezumi from yearning, from wanting more. It was driving him insane. 

One day, things felt like they were returning back to normal, Shion was making jokes, Nezumi was teasing him and he felt great, this, this is what he wanted to go back to, this was home. 

The white-haired boy must have felt the change in his mood cause he gave him a concerned look.  
'Nez, are you o-'  
'I love you' he didn't even let the boy finish, he had to say it, he had to get it out of his system.

' I know i hurt you, I know I don't deserve you, and I know I have no right saying those words, but shion, I do. I love you so much it's terrifying. That's why I had to leave I was scared of how much I loved you, of what I was willing to do to protect you, and quite frankly, of what I was turning you into.' 

He didnt dare to look at shion, but he knew the other boy was looking at him.  
'I wanted to stay, I knew it was selfish, so I willed myself to leave, telling myself that it was for the best; that me being with you would just corrupt you, and I couldn't do that to you. I now realise that I was being stupid, but I truly thought it was for the best.' 

He looked at the boy in front of him, there were tears running down his and he had bags under his eyes. He looked tired, Nezumi realised. 

'I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, you don't have to say it back, but I just want you to know that i do.' 

Before he knew it he had a crying Shion holding unto his shirt for dear life. He embraced the small boy, letting himself be lost in the warmth of the boy holding him. And before he knew it, he was crying as well. 

'Oh Nezumi, I love you too' The other boy whisper to his ears, he separated himself from the other boy and cupped his face, slowly caressing the scar resting on his face. He leaned in and slowly kissed him. 

It was very slight, just a small brush of lips, but it was a kiss and it took them ages to get there. As he started to move away the smaller boy kissed him again, with a lot more urgency and passion. 

He knew there were still some trust issues, and that there were still things they needed to figure out; but they had all the time in the world to figure it out, this time, he wasn't leaving, he was staying there with Shion, he was staying home. And god, it felt good to say it.


End file.
